


[Vid] Call Me

by absternr



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



Music: Call Me by Blondie

Streaming: [link](https://vimeo.com/389386043)

Lyrics:

Color me your color, baby  
Color me your car  
Color me your color, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your color chart  
I know where you're comin' from

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love

Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi

Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) for a ride  
Call me, call me for some overtime  
Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me in a sweet design

Call me


End file.
